Genius Of Love
by Resm
Summary: A general and a young cadet fall in love but will fate let this love grow or will it wreck and ruin them both? Seph/Cloud
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!Well this is my first Final Fantasy fanfic lol,so I really hope you enjoy this.:3

Summary:Sephiroth loves Cloud and Cloud loves Sephiroth but what will become of this doomed romance?After finally getting into the ShinRa academy Cloud is closer to his dreams,and his true love more than ever but unbeknownst to him his life will dramatically change giving a bizarre and twisting fate.

Warnings:YAOI(Seph/Cloud),and alot of other eh things lol.

Disclaimer:No,I don't own Final Fantasy or the title of this story.T^T

Cloud P.O.V.

The military bus rode up along the murky and dirty road splashing up all sorts of undefinable liquids from the polluted city. Cloud, a young boy from a backwater country known as Nibelheim, was riding into a city of hopes and dreams and quite likely a better future. A heart heavy with anxiety but burning with ambition kept this quiet yet attentive boy settled at the back. He was not alone as many other boys from different parts of the world were riding along with him with different aspirations. The city was alive with a variety of sounds, some of which were foreign and new to this young blond hero's ears.

Cloud was lost in his thoughts and the faint whispers of his fantasy gone wild. He had visions of being a dreaded foe of his enemies and an intensely loved hero for the rest of the world that played in his head over again like a broken record. He saw himself fighting along side the mighty General Sephiroth and perhaps...something more... What a mere picture of such heavenly divine gift of this Gaia could do. The man in his most powerful dreams. The man that was in his most private and intimate illusions of lust and in every waking thought. Cloud's heart began to beat faster and slowly adrenaline began pumping through his veins. Sephiroth's speeches on T.V. could only be descibed as fascinating. The way that godly being spoke every word with such accuracy and the chills it gave Cloud were truly a force to be reckoned with. The man was displayed as powerful no doubt, the way his Masamune cut through enemy lines like butter or the swift poweful movements that was could be described as graceful. Beautiful but deadly. That face, something that had been carved by angels. Sephiroth was truly a blessed man with wisdom beyond his years, a flawless face, and an inhuman charm. Cloud didn't even need to see this vixen if an angel in person. Over the years mere pictures and television screenings made Cloud fall deeper and deeper in teenage love and a growing obsession for this marvelous man.

But who was he kidding. Why would Sephiroth choose him among many others that were probably better than him? What made Cloud Strife so different and unique from everyone else? Even if by some miracle he did get to become a first class soldier would Sephiroth The Great ever pay any attention to him like that?

As Cloud got off the bus his feet felt like feathers touching the ground as his head was abundant with other teenage mentality thoughts. He quickly lined up with the other troops and he noticed what a colorful bunch. Some were pale like him while others had a tan most likely from farm work of some sort. There were tall boys and short ones creating uneven dips in some lines. They were ordered to walk in the large building for orientation and to check in for rooms and such. They were being lead into a large auditorium with bright lights nearly blinding all the nervous future gripped his hand on his satchel and ruffled his hair a bit. Whatever happens happens but now was his time to shine the brightest or fade into the darkness.

Sephiroth P.O.V.

General Sephiroth stood tall and proud surveying the fresh little troopers with precision looking for a bundle of blond spikes sticking out in almost every direction. First class Zack Fair noticed this and began to laugh at his overly serious friend. Sephiroth sent his friend a vicious glare.

"Oh relax, we're going to find him. Don't you worry your pretty little head man." Zack said teasingly "I mean how hard could it be to miss someone with tall, spiky hair with big, blue eyes and-"

" _Thank you_ Zack!" Sephiroth quickly hushed. He couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous human that had plagued his thoughts and dreams. When he had seen that perfect face nearly six months ago it captured his heart. The picture his profile had contained was a bit scratchy but it held the face of something better than his most cherished, confidential dreams. He thought about how he would approach this beautiful person many times but now that it came down to it he had to admit he was a little nervous. Eventually his most trusted friends, being Angel,Genesis and Zack, caught on to his slight display of affection and forced the information out of him. Now they all wanted to help him find this Cloud Strife so the great and 'fearful' general could finally have a love life. He couldn't stop thinking about finally seeing that bouncy hair and just praying to get the chance to run his fingers through it. His eyes were beautiful as well. They were so deep, blue, and lycanthropic just like the vast ocean and they had an innocence that begged to be corrupted. His stunning face was truly a sight to behold. The things he would do to see that face scrunched in sexual pleasure or to see it small it's brilliant white teeth after a romantic gesture from yours truly.

Sephiroth kept these thoughts to himself as Zack rambled on. Sephiroth could sense it, there was something special about his boy but he needed to get close to him somehow without making it look suspicious. Whatever obstacles would come wouldn't matter, not for Spehiroth. Now was Sephiroth's time to make himself available to the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever laid eyes on.

"Seph...Seph!" Zack's voice could break glass with a twenty five mile radius if he wanted. Sephiroth snapped out of his thoughts.

"Look over there!" Zack pointed at the large crowd of students that had entered the building and sure enough Sephiroth saw the healthy,blond spikes poke their way out. Sephiroth gazed with amazement as the ravishing boy turned around bashfully.

"Did he finally find his blond puppy?" Genesis asked creeping up slowly behind.

"Isn't it obvious of course he has...Can't you see the invisible drool..." Angeal said teasingly.

And that was how it began,a lifetime full of heart breaking sorrow, philosophical confusion, and a dangerous love.

Ok well consider than the opening guys!XD I hope you like and please review I love depending on what reviews I get I'll decide if I want to continue this or not.;]

So if you want the yaoi-lishiness to come please,PLEASE review!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Well hey there!Thanks you,to all that have reviewed my story and favorite-ed it,fills my little heart up with joy! So I'll be continuing this story and hopefully you all enjoy it.=]

Disclaimer:If I owned Final Fantasy it'd be a total sausage fest lol and I don't own the title either it belongs to the Tom Tom Club.:P

Cloud P.O.V.

They were lead into an auditorium with a massive surround sound system and huge T.V.'s displayed at the top. Somehow there were enough seats for every trooper to be sat down. The seats weren't anything extravagant but they served their purpose. Cloud felt like a stranger in a strange land and it made him feel uncomfortable. He saw people around him already making new friends and he felt socially awkward. He felt cursed, why had this always happen? It brought back memories from back in the days when he was younger. The way children his age made him feel like the village freak. He was always pushed around, beaten down, and metaphorically speaking put down. He didn't even have a true friend up until about a year ago when Tifa finally decided to get to know him. By than though his childhood crush for her had long ended when he saw the true nature of the brunette and was replaced by the silver headed general. Although he did make the promise to Tifa it was nothing more than being a loyal friend and not a lover as she saw it. Cloud made a promise to himself that he would never treat anyone the way they treated him.

Suddenly the lights slowly began to dim cuing the grunts to stop talking. The silence fell over the wave of green soldiers like a gentle wave and all eyes were on the platform that held Shinra executives, the Turks, and 1st class soldiers. Cloud saw him, blue eyes open twice their size, the man that made Shinra so well known across the world. He was sitting, a monotonous expression on his angelic face, next to a red head he assumed to be Genesis Rhapsodos and a rather burly man obviously Angeal Hewley. There was another man next to Angeal who he didn't quite recognize. If it wasn't for his great eye sight the green eyes beauty would have been nothing but a blur. A smile tried to break it's way free on Cloud's face and he restrained himself as much as he could. As the the rest of the auditorium fell into darkness he allowed himself a small smile. He couldn't believe he was finally climbing to the top. He had endured so much just to get to where he was now. He endured the cold bus ride from Nibelhiem, practically puking out a lung on the boat trip, and the constant, abusive yelling of the rude sergeants.

Suddenly his seat felt like a massage chair. he felt like he could prove everyone in Nibelhiem wrong. He wanted to see his smile from ear to ear and hug him with tears of joy in her blue eyes. Everyone in Nibelhiem would run after him apologizing for their cruel and unusual behavior. He would fight along side All the great 1st class warriors including Sephiroth. _Yeah right._ A negative voice in his head told him and his smile deteriorated. He needed to stop thinking like that. This wasn't his hometown anymore. It was a new start, a new chapter in life and he needed to grasp it while he was still in his prime.

His eyes hadn't left Sephiroth but suddenly a rather large man blocked the view of his as he would call it 'favorite show' and grabbed the microphone. Cloud recognized him as the president of Shinra, the man that always had some sort of female clinging to him like a barnacle. His favorite show had suddenly become very ugly.

"Hello? Can I have everyone's attention! Yes hello I am the infamous president Shinra! It's good to see this year we have another fresh batch of young aspiring soldiers ready to fight for justice and to purge this world of unnecessary evil !"

Cloud tuned out a bit and drifted in the back of his head. The lights were on but no one was home.

Sephiroth P.O.V.

His eyes had followed Cloud go into the auditorium and sit looking quite lonesome. He was one of the only few that wasn't communication with the people around him. Luckily for him he could see the little blond cupid with his heightened sense of vision. If he could he would just pinch the color out of those cheeks! Once again he kept these sort of thoughts to himself. Just imagine the great scary general lovestruck and brought on to his knees by some 16 year old boy. His enemies could use him against him and try to capture the poor soul! No, Sephiroth sure as hell wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't even let them lay a finger on a strand of hair much less get their hands on him. Heads would roll and bodies would fall to the ground. The thoughts this beautiful creature gave him was beyond him. He could have sworn that Cloud was looking at back at him though but than again he was having thoughts about pinching his cheeks so this could've been mere coincidence.

"What're you thinking about? it looks like there's a war going on inside your head...!" Zack whispered, or in this case, 'Zack whispered' which was a regular volume for everyone. Zack looked at him straight in the eyes and it was too latte for Sephiroth to shadow over the mixture of emotions.

But before Sephiroth could respond Genesis opened his mouth, "Leave him alone can't you see he's having fantasies about smashing the cute, little blond?"

"Excuse me Genesis?-"

"Why does it always have to be sex with you Genesis? What if he's thinking about talking him on a nice romantic date to dinner with candles underneath the moonlight?" Angeal's gruff voice interjected.

"Will you let me answer-"

"Can you all be quiet? Our slave driver- I mean president is about to start his speech." Tseng commanded more than asked.

The three 1st class soldiers felt a bit proud of themselves seeing as how they successfully irritated the 'Great' Sephiroth. Sephiroth recollected his thoughts and began to think to himself again. The speech. The same one that president Shinra has made for as long as Sephiroth could remember. The only thing that had changed was the fact that every year the president became more fatter and uglier. Sephiroth himself managed to memorize the entire thing.

_"Hello? Can I have everyone's attention! Yes hello I am the infamous president Shinra! It's good to see this year we have another fresh batch of young aspiring soldiers ready to fight for justice and to purge this world of unnecessary evil!" _ Was the same ridiculous line that he always started with and nothing had changed. Sephiroth watched in silience as the president stood up and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello? Can I have everyone's attention! Yes hello I am the infamous president Shinra! It's good to see this year we have another fresh batch of young aspiring soldiers ready to fight for justice and to purge this world of unnecessary evil!" The president voice rang in everyone's ears like an annoying bell. See? Proved himself right like always. Sephiroth glanced at Genesis, Angeal, and Zack all three of them trying to hold back laughs. Tseng ever so lightly cringed as the fat man continued.

All Sephiroth could do was wait until this pompous man finished to have his moment with Cloud.

After the president was done with his speech it was usually the turn of one of the first class soldiers to say a few words to the new troopers. The large president quickly called on Sephiroth to bring the students back from the coma the president had just put them through. Snapping out of his world Sephiroth stood up and all eyes were on him especially a certain pair of blue ones.

"Hello fellow Shinra troopers. My name is Sephiroth, I'm sure most of you know me by now. First class soldiers Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, and our newest first class Zack Fair along with myself will divide you all into four groups according to your last names in alphabetical order for a tour of the facilities and to assign bunks." The wave of green soldiers created a thunderous amount of clapping and cheering for the few spoken words the general had made. Zack and Genesis chuckled seeing as how the president was insulted by this.

They left the platform in order to regroup in the next room which was larger. Sephiroth walked with his team until they got to this room where they met up with Tseng.

"Ok guys now I'm going to assign you to the groups you're supposed to tour around and it's your yada yada blah blah you already know the drill." Tseng said bored out of his mind.

Sephiroth had been waiting for this moment the whole time, the time to meet the beautiful Cloud Strife. He told Genesis that make sure that he was put in charge of Cloud's group. He was confident the red head could do that.

"Ok Angeal, you're in charge of the last names A-F. Sephiroth you're in charge of G-L. Zack you take care of M-S and Genesis you're in charge of T-Z. Now if you'll excuse me there's a cup of noodles at my home with my name on it. Good luck." Tseng hurried away, hating the first day of new troops. Zack looked a bit shocked, Angeal turned to Sephiroth with an 'uh oh' expression, and Genesis smiled without a care in the world.

"Genesis, what the hell!" Sephiroth asked angrily. "Why am I not assigned to Cloud's group!"

"Uh, yes you are didn't you hear Tseng?" Genesis said.

"Tseng said I was in charge of the group A-F!" Anger began to bubble out and pop. Zack and Angeal hoped that a fight wouldn't break out right than and there.

"Exactly! Cloud Frife! Just like you said on the note you left me." The red head replied calmly.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the four as Sephiroth mentally slapped Genesis. The red head a bit confused asked, "I don't get it. What did I do wrong?"

"...His last name is Strife, not Frife..." Zack stated stoically.

"Strife? Well.. Maybe you should work on your cursive. All your S's look like F's."

"Who the FUCK gets an F from an S!" Sephiroth was ready to kill his teammate for provoking him.

"Well sorry my bad..! But look if Zack's in charge you still have a chance of getting to know him. I mean Zack is a people person and think about it, how would you confront him?" Genesis was a great improviser. Sephiroth began to relax and he took he deep breath. He had a point and Zack was so much more better at these things than him. The only problem was, was that he had to take care of cadets he could care less about.

Zack became excited and assured his silver headed friend, "Don't you worry just leave this to me! Before you know it you'll be in the arms of the petite blond!"

Sephiroth let out a small smile. He felt so lucky to have friends like this. Well at least he considered them that.

"So let operation 'Capture Blond' begin!" Zack said with optimism sprinkled in his voice and went into the direction of where the troopers were waiting.

Sephiroth walked in the direction of his friend Zack. Today might still be a good day.

As Genesis and Angeal slowly began to walk in the direction of the giant mob known as cadets Angeal whispered harshly to Genesis, "Are you sure you're not a natural blond?"

Genesis laughed at the insult, "Nope this is all me." He said winking.

They both let out genuine laughs and headed to the large hangar.

Cloud P.O.V.

After the orientation Cloud couldn't wait for the tour. He prayed to Gaia that he was lucky enough to get Sephiroth to show him around. He lined up under the M-S sign. He thought about his last name, Strife, how distinguishable it was. There was no way you'd be able to mistake if for anything else. He chuckled slightly at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's a wrap!I'll be working on chapter 3 soon!Sorry I couldn't answer you guys sooner, my modem was acting crazy..


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello everybody! Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved, means so much lol. Well I haven't had time to update it till now cause I have a job now lol yay! But I've been working on it on my break and what not so without further ado here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except for Cloud's roommates lol.

Sephiroth P.O.V.

Sephiroth wasted no time getting to his destination. He could already hear the hoards of fresh cadets waiting and buzzing behind the steel doors. Zack went in first than Sephiroth. Bright lights blinded him for only a moment until the sound of over hormonal teenagers pierced his ears. He could hear, in every direction possible, questions and comments about himself. In all honesty the great general could care less about all these green troopers that probably wouldn't make it to the top. His green eyes quickly scanned the room for healthy blonde spikes. Suddenly he realized this task was not easy for there were many other boys with the same hair style.

"Great…" Sephiroth whispered to himself. If he could sweat drop he probably would've done so.

"Wow… A lot of this year's batch is ugly…" Genesis stated loud enough for the elite soldiers to hear.

"Genesis! That's rude!" Angeal whispered harshly and disapprovingly.

"Well! It's true! What kind of role model are you by lying to them?" The devious red headed vixen asked.

"Wow… that actually made a lot of sense…" Zack declared quietly.

"Forget it guys we have work to do." Sephiroth moved to his station as the eyes of thousands of teenagers undressed him. They all began to quiet down as Sephiroth began to speak.

"Good day! As you all know I am General Sephiroth and these three behind me are Genesis, Angeal, and our newest first class and lieutenant Zack Fair. Today we'll be touring and informing you of the facilities as well as assigning bunkers and room mates . At the end of the tour you can purchase any items at the student store if you wish."

Sephiroth's poison green eyes met sky blue ones and he held that gaze for as long as he could. "If you have nay questions feel free to ask." He added with a smile and the absolutely precious blonde blushed and turned away. Oh yes, add one for the demon of Wutai.

The general had to mentally force himself to look away from the vision of immense beauty and turn to look at more unworthy faces. He calmly walked to the mob of troopers he was supposed to show around for the day. He saw as their faces brightened unremarkably and suddenly there were stars in their eyes. Sephiroth looked over at the blonde's once giddy eyes as he walked in the opposite direction. What he saw in them was an all too familiar emotion, disappointment but only the disappointment came when Cloud noticed Sephiroth wasn't going to be his tour guide. A ping of hope arose in Sephiroth.

The new student of Soldier quickly made neat lines in front of their instructors. As much as Sephiroth would've loved to trade places with Zack he knew he still had a job to focus on.

"Ok, listen up! I wasn't you all to pay attention as I give you this limited, one of a kind tour. Now we'll start with the Cafeteria because the lighting there makes my hair look good!" Genesis began walking out with the large mass of students.

From the corner of his eye Sephiroth saw Angeal roll his eyes in annoyance and Zack chuckle lightly. "ok than we'll start at the Shinra building. You'll learn all about how things work up there and maybe even meet some of the executives." Angeal said and lead the troopers to the other side of the room.

"Let me introduce myself again, I'm Zack Fair and I'll be showing you around starting with our training facilities." Zack said perkily. "Now if you can all meet me outside over there in the same order you're in now we can begin our tour."

The green cadets walked out with uneven steps. Sephiroth gazee at Cloud one more time before he saw Zack giving him a thumbs up. Almond green eyes turned to look at the remaining students. He was met with some over delusional teenagers.

"_Looks like they won the lottery…"_ Sephiroth thought flabbergasted. "Why don't we begin with the educational facilities."

Cloud P.O.V.

Cloud walked out a little disappointed at the fact that his idol wouldn't be showing him around but he could've sworn he smiled at him! Still, he wouldn't be rude or hold malice towards this Zack Fair. He seemed like a good hearted man and Cloud knew that he was a good judge of character to assume it. He silently waited in line until Zack burst though the steel doors behind him.

"Alrighty! All you follow me this way." The first class soldier chirped.

They followed him down the dark corridor as he pointed out different areas for different purposes for training. Cloud paid attention to every word he spoke.

"Now this is my favorite room, the sword training room!" Zack grinned as he lead them all in. "Not a lot of students know how to properly use one of these guys. It takes a lot of precise skill and most soldiers prefer guns cause they're easier to learn and operate."

Zack got two katanas that were hung on the right side of the room. "Now than I'm going to randomly pick a student from among all of you to come and spar with me."

Suddenly the room grew tense and everyone avoided giving Zack eye contact.

"_Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me..!"_ Cloud screamed in the back of his head.

"How about you in the back with the blonde spiky hair?" Zack asked politely as all eyes went on Cloud.

"_FUCK!"_ Cloud mentally cursed but in reality stuttered out, "Me?"

"Yes you! Come on, let's go on the battle ground and show these guys how it done!"

"Uhhh s-sure…" Cloud replied small as a mouse with embarrassment staining his cheeks.

"Way too step up kid what's you're name?" Zack pretended to NOT know but still gave him a pat on the back and handed him the katana.

"Strife. Cloud Strife." Cloud responded trying not to make eye contact.

"You seem a little tense there Cloud, relax. No ones going to get hurt while I'm around and I don't bite." Zack joked. "Ok, now give me everything you got."

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked with worry dripping in his tone.

"YES! Now come on charge at me!"

The petite blonde lifted the heavy sword and began to charge at Zack before anybody could blink. Even Zack hardly had any time to react before the sharp blade was brought down in full force. The first class soldier brought his own sword up just in time to counter the attack. Zack was able to throw Cloud off balance while he was still in mid air but he felt a slight stinging in his cheek. Blood began to drip down from where Cloud's katana had made contact.

"_He's fast…"_ Zack thought to himself with a smirk working it's way on to his face._ "Sephiroth'll be thrilled to hear this."_

The rest of the troopers stood there star struck and at a loss. They only saw the part where Cloud launched himself into the air and struck down in a force that seemed unusual for his size. When they saw the blood drip down their lieutenant it hit them that Cloud was a force to not be reckoned with.

It surprised Cloud to no end. He simply let his instincts take over and the next thing he knew he had cut Zack's cheek.

"Well, it seems we have a natural swordsman in this building! Not bad at all kid! You even managed to scratch my left cheek. Y'know what that means everybody?"

"_Oh no…"_ Cloud thought. He unintentionally hurt one of the officers and now he was going to be disciplined if not ridiculed in front of everyone. Worse he'll be kicked out of the Soldier program before he got a chance to be one.

"It means Cloud here deserves a reward!"

Cloud turned to look at Zack shocked.

"Yeah you heard me! See me after class Mr. Strife. I'll have a surprise for you."

Cloud was hit by the soft pillows of relief. "Yes sir lieutenant Fair."

Zack ordered everyone out of the room and walked along side Cloud while bandaging his face. "You've got a great pair of legs there kid. Did you work out at your hometown?" Zack asked both curious and trying to obtain information for his silver headed friend.

"_If you count running away from Tifa and her friends than lot's of it.."_ A voice whispered in his mind but he responded, "Uhh yeah lot's of calf raisers and stuff."

"Well Cloud from now on call me Zack. Consider me your first friend in Soldier." Zack held out his hand and Cloud shook it with a firm hand. Little bubbles of joy and happiness inside the blue eyed boy began to burst.

The rest of the tour was nothing but rules and regulations the cadets had to follow. Cadets could go out to the vending machines and coffee machines even after the cafeteria was closed. They had weekends off. They could only wear closed toed shoes while on Shinra campus.

By the end of the day they got assigned their bunkers. Cloud was in B-1, the floor right before where all the second and first class soldiers slept. Zack made sure to write down all the information so he could give it to Sephiroth later. After assigning over five hundred sleeping arrangements Zack followed Cloud to his dormitory and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" A teenage voice yelled obviously belonging to the adorable blonde.

"Hey it's Zack! Remember you were supposed to meet me after?"

Cloud had forgotten and instantly felt bad, "Oh I'm so sorry! I was just putting my things away and!"

"No no it's ok, I understand! But hey, earlier today I was really impressed by your combat skills so I was wondering if, as a friend, if you wanted to come have dinner with my friends and I at my girlfriend's home? I'll pick you up and everything!"

Cloud was a bit blown away. He knew this spiky haired man was no doubt good at heart but to open himself up to a lowly cadet… It meant something." I'd be happy to! Thank you sir- I mean Zack! But how will I meet up with you? What time should I be ready?"

"Just be here and be ready at 6:30 P.M.. I'll find you."

Cloud was smiling from ear to ear. After Zack had left Cloud's room mates came in. Two boys, one named Che who was tall and skinny and another named Cruz who had chubby cheeks and had come from Costa Del Sol. Since Cloud had gotten there first they agreed it would be fair if he had the bed next to the window. They sat down and began to talk with each other. Both boys were polite and humorous. Cloud didn't pick up any negative vibes from them so he opened up fairly easily. Finally Cloud lay down on his bed unable to sleep. He was so excited that Zack had invited him to his dinner party. Cloud decided to get a small mid night snack. The young boy walked to the elevator and pushed the button but what he saw inside it made his vision set on fire.

Sephiroth P.O.V.

If there was anything Sephiroth hated more than meeting was the stupid questions teenagers would ask. They didn't even bother with the facilities because they were all focused on him. The day went by painfully slow. If it wasn't for the fact that no guns were permitted on these sorts of things he would've shot himself. Still, Sephiroth was disappointed at the fact that he didn't get to meet the beautiful Cloud Strife. He quickly assigned bunkers and went to his apartment to regroup with the other three first class soldiers.

"Man, I took a look at the Cloud Strife you've been drooling over and I have to say he is one FINE piece of meat!" Genesis exclaimed breaking the silence.

Sephiroth sent the red head a dirty look as Zack entered the room. "Are we talking about Cloud?"

"Yeah exactly!" Genesis exclaimed again.

"That is a great pick Sephiroth you truly have a good taste in guys! He's a great swordsman, at least for a beginner." Zack announced quite proud.

This of course caught Sephiroth's attention, "He's a swordsman?"

"Oh yeah a total natural! I took him out to the training field today to spar a little in front of everyone. My eyes almost lost sight of him cause he charged at me so fast. He's got a great pair of legs"

A small smile curved a pair of perfectly shaped lips on a pale face. This was wuite pleasing to hear. Not only was Cloud more gorgeous than any fantasy he's ever had he also had the potential to be a great warrior.

"Huh, you don't have to tell me twice about those legs he's also got a nice ass-"

But Genesis was instantly shot with a vicious glare from Sephiroth before he could finish, "Nice ASS pair of eyes of course!"

"Honestly is looks all you care about? There are more important things than appearance you know." Angeal stated.

Sephiroth ignored the little quarrel between Angeal and Genesis as Zack continued to speak, "ANYWAY, it seems that Sephiroth will be joining us at my dinner party at Aeris's home."

I already told you how I feel about social settings. Not only that but you always have me bring something like a turkey or roasted pig." Sephiroth retorted annoyed.

"Well that's too bad for Cloud I guess.. I invited him cause I was so impressed with his sword skills today but oh well. What do you care you're not going…" Zack added with false guilt.

"Cloud is going? How were you able to do that?" Sephiroth suddenly became very interested in Zack's party.

"Well yeah. I do have that Zack charm and he's a really good person and I did do this for you but hey you hate stuff like that so why bother.." Zack said it once again as if it didn't matter.

There a an awkward silence in the air until Sephiroth asked, "What should I bring?"

Zack smiled innocently, "A turkey just sounds great."

The beautiful man sighed, what a day. He walked to his cabinet to make coffee but was displeased when he found none. Great. He now had to go all the way to the cafeteria just to get a fresh cup of warm coffee. He hated the way Shinra thought. They couldn't even make accommodations for their beloved Soldiers.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get coffee."

"Hey get me a sandwich while you're out there yeah?" Zack asked sheepishly.

"If I feel like it." Sephiroth responded sarcastically.

He walked the still lit corridor to the elevator. He wasn't too thrilled with the result of the day._ "Oh Gaia.. If I'm meant to be happy please send me a sign…"_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly the elevator door swung open right on the next floor and he knew that Gaia truly sent him a sign. His heart dropped at the sight of a blue eyed blonde boy who looked just as shocked as he did. The petite angel entered the elevator right alongside him and blushed furiously.

"Thank you…" Sephiroth whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's a cut haha! I've been so busy with work and all but I wrote some drafts for this chapter lol. I would've had it up sooner but I forgot to save it *sniff*. Like always review ,fave love it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everybody! Well I'm glad I was FINALLY able to upload this update cause I've been terribly busy with school and work(yay lol). So I hope you all enjoy this and once again thank you for the favorites and reviews.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sephiroth looked at the beautiful blonde that stood next to him and took in all the beauty. Sure, he wasn't dressed in his best outfit but the young teenager still look fascinating. He looked messy and sloppy but in a way that could've been described as cute. His flawless skin showed no signs of acne but weariness. He was absolutely breath taking and Sephiroth knew he was sick in the head for him but there wasn't a cure. He wanted, non, NEEDED to make conversation with him before fate decided to take him away yet again.**

"**So where are you going young man..?" **_**Oh great…**_** Sephiroth thought to himself. He'll think I'm an over mature prick now.**

**The blonde quivering slightly looked away from his respectable elder and bashfully replied, "Just down to the cafeteria… for a sandwich…." **_**Oh great Cloud, the great General of Shinra is going to think I'm a fat ass.. **_**Cloud thought to himself.**

"**The cafeteria? You don't say I'm headed there too!" Sephiroth answered a bit happily. :We should go together!… I mean, since we are going in the same direction.."**

"**Uhh that sounds gr-great sir.." Cloud said nervously his heart about to give out from the intense pounding.**

**Sephiroth saw the perfect opening for him and he wasn't about to miss it. "Oh let's not be formal. Call me Sephiroth, may I ask what is your name?"**

"**It's Cloud sir, I mean Sephiroth..?" **

**The way his name came out of his mouth sounded like sharp metal cutting the inside of his mouth and Sephiroth would not have that. "Well Cloud it's an honor to meet you." He extended out his palm and watched as the blue eyes teen shakily shook it. What was he doing to make him react this way? Was he afraid of him? Sephiroth knew he had a tendency to give of cold vibes and he quickly tried to cheer up the atmosphere. "So Cloud, is this your first day at Shinra?"**

"**Actually it is. I just got to Midgar today for the first time. I've never left my hometown Nibelhiem." Cloud began to relax himself. He surely did not want his first conversation with his idol to be remembered as the day he was too girl to even make eye contact with him.**

"**Ahh yes Nibelhiem, on the other continent right?" Sephiroth tried not too sound too smart and wanted to give the boy a chance to talk more so he could stare at him just a bit longer. "Tell me why did you decide to enroll in the Shinra program?"**

**Cloud tensed again when he heard the question. He couldn't just tell the guy he signed up cause he wanted to get closer to him. He knew there had to be a more subliminal way to say it. "Well y'see there's this one soldier I've kinda idolized as a child and well, people never really thought I could make into the big city sooo…" Cloud began to trail off and the awkwardness emerged again. "Wow when is this elevator ride gonna END..?"**

**As if those were the magic words the doors opened to a dim lighted hallway that lead to the vending machines near the cafeteria. Cloud chuckled nervously and Sephiroth attempted to form a smile because smiles, as Zack had said, tended to confuse people. Sephiroth was about to walk out when he saw his eye candy trying to step out first. **

"**Oh please go first." Sephiroth said politely and as the cute blonde walked on with a grateful smile the silver general couldn't help but look at his ass. **_**Keep your eyes to yourself..!**_** He thought as hard as he could but his eyes always trailed onto some part of the boy's body. **_**He's just to perfect…Perfect eyes, perfect face, perfect body and a perfect**_

_**personality.**_

_**I can't believe Sephiroth was actually talking to ME…! It's what I've always wanted and now he's coming with me to get a sandwich! Life CANNOT get better than this…**_** Cloud was jumping with joy inside but still had the outer shell of a somewhat calm and collected boy. The general, the love of his life, was everything he dreamed of and more.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Happy early Thanksgiving and please, fell more than free to comment.;D I'll update A.S.A.P!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I would like to thank EVERYONE who has faved this story it touches my heart.33 So this is all dedicated to you who enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Nope I STILL don't own Final Fantasy! Can you believe that!

xXxXxXx Line Breaker xXxXxXxXx

3rd P.O.V.

They both slowly walked out of the elevator in the same direction. The cafeteria smelled of leftovers and grease._ Way to break the mood…_ Sephiroth thought to him. They had reached the vending machines that dispensed cold sandwiches and beverages. He was about to go first when he realized that Cloud was still there. He let him go first and watched as the cadet took a step forward to get what he wanted. He let his perverse side take over and took a good look at Cloud's firm butt. _Genesis was right;_ _he does have a nice ass… _

"Mr. Sephiroth are you going to get something?" Cloud asked a little worried as to why the general would space off.

"I'm fine Cloud. I was just trying to remember what Zack wanted." He lied, but it was better than the truth.

"Zack? You mean Zack Fair?" Cloud asked with a little faith and hope in his voice. Hopefully this would be the start of a long conversation.

"Yes, yes that Zack. He's got a bottomless pit for a stomach. He ate everything in my pantry and sent me down here to get him a sandwich." Sephiroth said warmly. This was going better than he expected. At this rate getting close to the beautiful blonde would be easy if they had something they could relate too.

"Ahaha Zack… I just met him today he's quite the card isn't he? He seems like a very good, friendly person. It's only the first day we've known each other and he's already invited me to a dinner party can you believe that?" Cloud laughed which caused Sephiroth to chuckle. He had such a cute laugh.

"Did he really?" He invited me to a dinner party too. What a surprise, we'll probably see each other there most likely." Sephiroth pretended not to know that Cloud was going as he got the sandwich from the vending machines dispenser. "How will you be getting there?"

"Zack said he was going to pick me up but WHAT? You're going?" Cloud took the news as a kick in the crotch but he wasn't sure if he was happy or nervous. He most likely was feeling both seeing as how he would see his idol outside of the Shinra building. "Oh, I'm sorry for the lack of respect sir, I just wasn't expecting you to be there."

"Oh you didn't. Zack is a very good friend of mine. He invites me to things like this all the time. Hell it might be a little bit more enjoyable seeing as how I'll see you there." Sephiroth replied, the smallest hint of flirtation was heard in the carefully chosen words. He watched as the adorable cadet began to fidget and shows signs of nervousness. Sephiroth felt proud of himself, Cloud was throwing off vibes that he enjoyed his company even if he was a little shy. "Well, enough of this we should be getting back to our rooms. I'll drop you off.'' Cloud nodded and thanked him for dropping him off but also questioned it with a naïve curiosity. "Because I want to drop you off Cloud, that's the kind of things friends do right?"

"You consider me a friend sir?" Big blue eyes looked at narrow green ones.

"Yes I do. Zack wouldn't just invite anyone over like that especially if they just met. I'm sure you must be a good person. He told me earlier today you handled a practice battle with him quite well."

"Oh yeah, when he gave us the tour. I guess I did okay I was a bit scared. I didn't want him to hurt me or anything 'cause he's definitely a lot better." Cloud shrugged.

"Who knows, you may have a natural talent for it Cloud." Sephiroth told him slightly monotonous. "Nowadays a lot of our recruits work with guns and either don't have the talent, patience or desire to wield one. If you become good at using a sword you can probably get into a much higher rank in Soldier, like me and Zack."

"Well thank you sir it feels special to know that I have talent to be recognized."

Sephiroth's lips pulled themselves into a genuine smile. "There's no need to call me sir Cloud and I'm sure you have a massive amount of potential to be recognized. Unfortunately we must part ways as I'm sure you need your rest for tomorrow so Goodnight."

Cloud opened the door to his room and the darkness crept out. "Goodnight… Sephiroth." Saying the name so raw like that felt a little foreign but he was grateful that someone of his authority would let him say it like that.

Before he left Sephiroth added, "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me Cloud, a friend of Zack's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you Sephiroth. I'll… let you know if I need anything."Cloud walked into his dark room. His peers were fast asleep and all that was heard by Cloud's eardrums were the sounds of breathing and his heart beating wildly in his chest. He sat on his bed and was filled with a feeling of overjoyed glee and satisfaction. So far things were looking up from Nibelhiem.

Sephiroth's Apartment

Sephiroth told Angeal, Genesis and Zack of what had just happened. For the first time in a long time he seemed happy and excited.

"To be honest," Angeal stated, "I've never seen you this happy in my entire Shinra career."

"Yeah, this kid must be something else if he's making the 'Great' Sephiroth wet his pants." Genesis teased which earned him a glare from said general.

"See aren't you glad I'm here Seph? If it wasn't for good ol' Zack none of this would've ever happened!" Zack yelled from the kitchen.

Sephiroth felt this rush. Not quite like the adrenaline of the battle field but it was still intense and unusual to him. Cloud had been on the dot perfect for him. There was something about him that had a unique essence of it's own. He was the rare whole package with the looks and the personality. Strangely enough Sephiroth felt they were opposites yet held many similar things. Cloud had a cute set of spikes sticking out at every angle, they seemed to defy gravity. Except for the two bangs in the front Sephiroth's hair was smooth and flat. Cloud had these massive, curious blue eyes while Sephiroth had these almond shaped green ones.

"Oh look, our leader is star struck Angeal." Genesis said mockingly. "Whatever will we do?"

"I'll tell you what we're not, provoke him in his own home where he can kill you and Zack and me for being witnesses to your homicide." Angeal responded taking a large sip of his coffee.

"So Seph have you thought of a plan to make a teenage cadet fall in love with you yet?" Zack asked another one of his endless questions.

_Fuck._ Sephiroth just realized, his bubble bursting.

"By the look on his face it's a negative Zachary." Angeal assumed and right he was. "Well than gentlemen… and Genesis… It seems Sephiroth has a problem that was must help him with, even if he's unwilling.'' Angeal smirked a little mischievously.

"I didn't ask for your help." Sephiroth stated flatly.

"Too late." Zack chirped happily.

Ok that's a wrap. So it seems Angeal has something deviously planned.;D Stay tuned and remember if you like you should review it.:3


	6. Chapter 6

So it seems I'm updating sooner than expected. :D Once again I have to thank all your people reviewing and faving. It brings me much joy in my little heart. :3

Disclaimer: As painful as it is I don't own it. T.T

xXxXxXx

3rd P.O.V.

After that fateful day at the elevator Sephiroth had analyzed every detail of Cloud as much as he could. He looked at everything he could, records, birth certificates, immunization records everything.

"Geez man what are you going to do have a conversation about how you know all the shots he's gotten?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"No one asked for your opinion Zachary." Sephiroth replied turning away from the computer. "To be honest, I'm a little lost on what to do. I don't think I've ever had to deal with anything like this."

"That's what happens when old man Hojo and president Shinra keep you locked in here like an animal but I guess either way Soldier training doesn't exactly teach you this kind of thing either." Zack told him, eating a spoonful of the healthy cereal. "And for goodness sake can't you buy Frosted Flakes or something!"

Zack would tell Sephiroth everything that went on with the blonde. From all of their little conversations to the tips Zack told him to improve his swordsman ship. There had been a couple of times when Sephiroth would secretly go and watch Cloud himself. He wasn't doing it to be a stalker no sir but he found it very difficult to try and interact with the young cadet and would rather watch him from afar than do anything to jeopardize the small thing they had going on.

As the day of Zack's dinner party neared he planned everything with acute perfectness. He paid a good amount for his clothes he would be wearing for the evening. They were quite classy and suave but not overly sophisticated. Of course he would strictly be wearing blacks and grays but nothing to depressing. He made sure he got the best turkey at the market with the best stuffing and even bought a bottle of the finest champagne. He wasn't about to go in unprepared and he even invited Angeal and Genesis to help him get ready for said event.

"Will you relax already we said we'd help you." Genesis a bit annoyed by the general's pacing.

"Look you'll be fine you're clearly over thinking. If you keep at it like that than you'll really mess up just take it easy." Angeal told him and and Sephiroth took his advice.

"You're right, I am over thinking but before we go there's something I need to make very clear." Sephiroth marched straight to Genesis' face until they were inches away. "Do not and I mean do NOT ask any stupid or unnecessary questions do you understand me?"

Genesis put his hands in the air and retorted, "Me? You act like I'm going to ruin your 'big night.' Why don't you tell Angeal that too!"

"Well simple, because, unlike you, Angeal knows his limits. He doesn't just randomly ask things he shouldn't that others might consider personal."

"Ok, ok fine I won't ask anything personal." Genesis gave Sephiroth his word.

"I mean it Genesis or you will be SO sorry. Now let's go, I don't want this turkey getting cold."

Aeries' Home

Cloud helped Zack set up the tables and place the cups in neat order. "Well Cloud, I have to thank you for lending a hand with all the decorations and what not." Zack said as they placed the large white cloth on the table.

"Oh it's no problem. Consider it my way of thanking you for inviting me." Cloud smiled happily.

"Oh my, you're so polite Cloud, unlike the vast majority of cadets that come through here." Aeries told him with a smile. "Zack do you think you can help me take out the pie from the oven it's very hot."

"Of course hunny buns. I'll be right back." Zack excused himself and went into the kitchen.

"So is that the one Sephiroth is madly in love with?" Aeries asked with a slightly devious smile.

"Yup that's him, Cloud Strife, quite a catch isn't he?"

"I can see why Sephiroth would take interest in him, he's such a sweetheart!" Aeries giggled, "Well take this pie out I wouldn't want him thinking we're talking behind his back. Shouldn't Sephiroth and the rest be arriving soon?"

"Yeah, they'll be coming in any second now." Zack said and coincidence Genesis opened the door without knocking.

"ZACK! I opened the door!" Genesis yelled his voice slurred.

Aeries and Zack galloped like horses into the dining room and saw as Cloud looked at the trio of them a little lost and Sephiroth had a face that looked like he wanted to murder Genesis.

"I'm sorry, he drank all the wine bottles we bought but the ribs are still intact if anything…" Angeal apologized.

"Uhhh… It's ok let's just get dinner started shall we?" Zack changed the subject.

While Angeal helped Genesis greet the merry couple Sephiroth approached Cloud with a small smile. "If it isn't Cloud, I knew I'd see you here."

"Good evening sir." Cloud greeted with much respect.

"Oh there's no need for that remember? We're outside of Shinra's watchful eye… So did you help Zack set everything up?" Sephiroth looked around and saw how well done everything was.

"Oh yeah, he came earlier than I thought to pick me up and as my thanks for everything he's done I helped him set up some of the things here." Cloud responded. Deep down he was like a rabid fan girl. Sephiroth was talking to him, to HIM!

"I must say you did a splendid job with everything. Zack is usually not this creative or organized so I just knew it had to be you." The green eyed general looked at big blue eyes as the subliminal hints of flirtation arose again. An ever so light tint of blush crossed the adorable blonde's face as he thanked the general for the marvelous compliment. "Here Cloud let me get your seat for you." The general pulled out a chair for his, as he hoped, soon to be lover and watched as the blush continued to get darker.

He took a seat next to him and slowly brought the chair closer to Cloud. "You know Cloud, I noticed you have some very exotic features."

"Exotic features? Like my looks?" Cloud asked, his heart began to race faster in his chest.

"Yes, you seem to stand out a lot from most people. You have those big blue eyes and that exquisite blonde hair." Sephiroth buttered him up and absolutely loved as the cadet was beginning to shift around nervously and look at anything else but him.

"Is that a bad thing?" It was barely above a whisper and it sounded like Cloud expected a negative answer. Maybe Cloud was shifting like that because he was expecting a pessimistic response but Sephiroth knew his next calculated answer would change that.

"No, not at all. In my opinion it's the opposite." Sephiroth smirked.

"Hey you two Zack's been trying to get your attention!" Genesis slurred loudly, ruining the moment.

Aeries and Zack made a quick speech and the food was served. There was a large variety of things to choose from and everyone was involved in the topics of the conversation. Cloud had even laughed at a couple of the ones he heard for example when they were talking about what they were going to dress up as for Halloween.

"Ohhh I'm definitely going to dress up like Scarlet, nothing better than to put that wench on blast!" Genesis said trying to recompose himself.

Everyone laughed at the statement and then Angeal asked, "How do you plan to get the clothes she wears? It'd already be hard if it was just regular woman's clothes but for that dirty broad I'd imagine all you'd have to do is cut out a piece of cardboard."

"Oh noooo, I already got that planned out. If I want Scarlet's clothes I'll just go to Aeries' closet!" Genesis hollered and Zack threw a sweet bun at him.

"Oh relax hunny he's drunk I already know how he is and plus that was actually a pretty funny joke." She laughed and almost fell of her chair.

"Well enough about all this non sense. So Cloud y'know I can't remember the last time someone asked me I was a virgin!-"

"Would anyone like more hot chocolate there's a whole pot full of it!" Angeal cut off Genesis' ridiculous question.

"What did he ask?" Cloud asked incredulous.

"Oh nothing he's just acting like a MORON." Sephiroth said and attempted to kick Genesis' leg.

"Owww! What was that for?" Aeries shrieked as she rubbed her now bruised shin.

Angeal exploded in laughter as he clutched his stomach and tears of joy fell down. Genesis gave Sephiroth a simple grin. _He's smiling now but wait till later when I'm able to get my hands on your stupid skinny neck… _Sephiroth thought and returned the smile with one of his own.

Zack decided he would try to calm everyone down before someone was brought out in a body bag so he quickly went into the kitchen and came back with a large variety of wines and champagne. "Oh look how nice Seph even brought one for us!" Zack exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

"Oh Zack you should let me pour it in for everybody," Sephiroth got up before Zack could even argue. He calmly served everyone who held their glass up, excluding the already buzzed Genesis. When he reached Cloud the blonde simply shook his head, "I'm sort of a light weight really, I shouldn't."

"Oh come on now, it's your first time being in Midgar at least you should drink with people you trust! You do trust us right?" Zack questioned friendly. It seemed he was able to convince Cloud because the boy thought about it for a moment and then said, "Ok one won't hurt right?"

Sephiroth smiled and poured him a glass full of the champagne. As the evening went on Cloud's glass multiplied from one glass to about four or five and before everyone knew it there were now two drunk people there. Cloud as it turned out was a rather loud and clumsy drunk. He and Genesis were having the times of their lives talking about things they wouldn't have otherwise. It was getting late soon and Sephiroth had the perfect idea.

"Zack," He whispered, "You must let me take Cloud back."

"What! Why? You're not going to do something perverted to him are you?" Zack's eyes narrowed.

"Who do I look like Genesis? Of course not but this may be my only chance to get him to really open up." Sephiroth looked at his friend.

Zack considered it and knew he could trust his older friend. "OK than fine but if he tells me anything suspicious you're a dead man Sephiroth."

"Where are we going!" Cloud whined as he sat right next to Sephiroth in the car.

"I'm taking you home Cloud." Sephiroth answered and ruffled the cadet's soft hair. Angeal sat in the back with Genesis, pinning him down to the seat.

As they began to drive off Sephiroth asked Cloud, "So do you have the keys to your room?"

"Ohhh no, I left them at Zack's! What am I gonna do now?" Cloud yelled the alcohol slurring his words.

"It's ok um, are any of your roommates there?" Sephiroth replied with a question hoping that there was one solution to this problem.

"Ohh no Seph they're all out! Went to party and bullshit..!" Cloud shouted and than began to laugh wildly.

Sephiroth allowed himself this one, mischievous grin. "Well since everyone is out I GUESS you'll just have to stay with me."

Cloud looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "No way man! Aww you're the coolest! I've always dreamt about this!"

Sephiroth's Apartment

Apparently it was a much harder task to get a drunk blonde up without waking any of the other tenants up. At first Cloud didn't even want to take the elevator so Sephiroth was forced to grab him by his waist and force him but whenever he would try to the red head in the group smacked him across the head. "You treat him with respect! He's mah drinkin' buddy!" Genesis bellowed.

"Shut up you idiot! You're going to walk everyone on the floor up!" Sephiroth whispered harshly. It wasn't until Angeal was done parking the car that the two sober men of the group came up with a plan. They decided they would both take the drunk red head first and then Sephiroth could take Cloud with him to his room. Taking Genesis without crashing into the walls of the elevators or corridors was a problem. He scratched the both of them and kicked violently when they picked him up.

"No leave me alone! Leave me alone this is mutiny! Hey lea-mmmmm!" Angeal covered Genesis' mouth to keep him from making any more noise. Eventually they reached his apartment and Sephiroth flung him on the coach and quickly left.

"Just like that?" Angeal sweat dropped as he watched Sephiroth leave the room.

"Just like that. If he wakes up with any bruises tell him he did them himself." Sephiroth practically ran to the elevator where Cloud just stood there, amazed at the display he saw. "Whooooa! That guy is crazy!"

"Hehe tell me about it. I'm sure you're tired so let's go before Genesis decides to do something else." They made it to his room with ease. Cloud almost tripped a couple of times but luckily enough Sephiroth was able to pull him up. He felt tingles every time he would touch Cloud and it made his pale cheeks blush. He opened the door and showed Cloud to the coach. "Please wait here, I'm going to change into my night clothes would you like any?"

"Pfft no thanks you've already done a lot dude!" Cloud responded sprawling on the leather coach. Sephiroth left quickly and when he had come back the teenager was fast asleep. He crept towards him slowly and couldn't help but pull his lips into a smile. _He looks so peaceful… He looks absolutely precious… _He gently picked p the blonde and placed him on his bed where he covered him in the thick sheets. He was about to leave the room but for some reason stayed right there. Sephiroth wanted to do something but he didn't know if it would be wrong. He kept staring at the passed out cadet and did something purely on impulse. He leaned down and for the first time in a long time pressed his clod lips on the warm ones of Cloud.

"Goodnight my little angel." He said and left the room with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I want to thank everyone that reviewed and favorite-ed the story. 3 A big thank you goes to my friend Joy Nitro who gave me inspiration and got me over my writer's block. =_=

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy sadly. =[

xXx

Cloud woke up to pounding headache and a dry mouth. His hands were tangled in white linen sheets and another heavier white blanket that felt as if it were filled with feathers. Wait… blankets? Bed? Cloud got up abruptly and looked at his surroundings like a frightened wild animal. He held the thick white sheets close to him covering his entire face with the exception of his big blue eyes. He tried to recall last night but the most he remembered was drinking all those glasses of alcohol and passing his drinking limit by a long shot. His head continued to throb violently if not more at the awkward and strange situation he was in. What had happened last night afterward? What if some cretin had picked him off the street when he decided to go back home? What if he had removed a kidney and planned to sell it in some wall market that might not have been too far away. Cloud quickly looked down to see if he could find any stitches where his kidney would lay right below. He had to pull his shirt over and saw that his skinny body was still intact.

He sighed; at least whoever brought him to their home wasn't some freak of nature low life. He climbed out of bed slowly and cautiously as to not wake anyone up. He felt defenseless so he grabbed the closest thing to a weapon─ a lamp. He tip toed to the door and slowly opened the door. He looked to see if anyone was there and then crept out once he felt it was safe to do so. He smelled something cooking─ eggs and bacon─ and the scents appealed to his hungry senses. Although he was hungry there was no time to waste his time on a meal when a potential psycho was probably poisoning it. As soon as he reached the end of the corridor he looked around again. The furniture seemed expensive and it was now obvious to Cloud that he was in some luxurious condo. He walked to the living room and saw that there was no T.V. It struck Cloud as strange seeing how such an expensive looking apartment didn't have some sort of flat screen T.V. Instead of a T.V. there was a lovely painting of koi fish swimming in a pond. There were leather couches that sat around a dark brown coffee table. Cloud felt the cool brown surroundings soothe him until a voice disrupted his train of thought.

"Good morning Cloud." A monotonous voice said.

"AHHH!" Cloud yelped and did was anyone's instinct would tell them to do; he threw the lamp at the intruder of his thoughts.

Sephiroth's eyes widened but he simply moved his head at the flying lamp. It hit the wall and shattered into a million porcelain pieces. "I see you're awake."

Cloud clasped his hands over his mouth and ran to Sephiroth. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok I didn't get hurt but I can't say the same for that lamp." Sephiroth chuckled softly.

Cloud was going to say something else when the hangover decided to really hammer in and he rubbed his temples trying to keep it at bay. "It's ok you need to relax. You were really drunk last night. Luckily enough I was able to bring you back to my place instead of taking you back to the barracks." _I was able to steal a kiss from you._ Sephiroth thought to himself and internally smiled. "Please take a seat at the table I'll clean this up quickly and get you some aspirin."

Cloud couldn't argue with that. He made his way toward the kitchen and took a seat on the table. He looked at the table full of breakfast treats and food. There was orange juice and milk and stacks of blueberry pancakes, fresh and fluffy. There was syrup, butter, jam and toast as well as scrambled eggs and sausage links. His big blue eyes stared in awe at the feast that was set before him. Did he wake up early just to make all this?

"I knew you would be waking up with a hangover seeing as how much wine you drank last night so I took the liberty of preparing you a healthy breakfast to counter balance all the alcohol in your system. That and I would rather have you eating a good, nutritious meal rather than the generic slop they serve in the cafeteria." Sephiroth voice was like a well played instrument. It flowed and sounded exquisite to Cloud's ears. Sephiroth sat in the chair in front of Cloud.

"I can't believe you made all this, it's a shock!"

"Really? Why do you say that?" Sephiroth looked at him inquisitive.

Cloud had already served himself to half the eggs and was now readying his plate for the pancakes. "I mean you're the wicked general of Shinra to be honest I never would've expected you to be able to do this, with all due respect sir."

"Please call me Sephiroth I already told you. Well anyway, I sort of had to raise myself and I strived to try and make my life as 'normal' as possible. I learned how to cook all on my own since I never really had parents."

Cloud stopped shoveling in the pancakes and stared at Sephiroth in surprise. "You never grew up with your parents?"

"I never even knew my parents. The most I could consider family was that mad man Hojo and some of the Shinra staff."

"So you don't even know who you're parents are?"

"Nope, not at all."

Cloud looked at him in genuine pain and it took Sephiroth back a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that Cloud?"

"Because that's not how it should be that and maybe I didn't grow up with my father either…" Cloud let out nervously.

That's right; Sephiroth had read it on Cloud's profile. His father had left Cloud and his mother when he was still very young. It must've been quite tragic to both Cloud and his mother to see a man unfit to be a man and run off leaving them without a solution. Sephiroth couldn't tell if Cloud had it worse by knowing all his life his father was a coward or if Sephiroth did by never having had the pleasure of knowing anything about him. Although it wasn't the best way to truly read a person Sephiroth had to make due with what he had and push further into the young man's thoughts.

"I'm sorry to hear that Cloud, I wish I could say more on the subject but to be honest I don't. In any case you've grown up to be a fine young man."

"Thank you, it was very hard for my mother and I. She became sort of the black sheep in the village we lived in and I was always out casted from everyone."

This was interesting. "An outcast? By who?" _Who would ever want to outcast you?_

Cloud shifted a bit uncomfortably and put down his cup of orange juice. "Well y'see living in a village and all it was easy for word or rumors to get around town. The adults and their 'perfect' families never really liked my mom but after my father left it gave them a reason to judge her. Their children, all my age, picked up these bad, judgmental habits and the hatred was spread to me. Even with kids my own age I was looked at like the puzzle that didn't belong in the picture and it's not like my physical appearance helped either. You don't find many blue eyed, blonde haired people up in that northern region so I think you can assume what would happen."

"You were constantly picked on even though you didn't do anything?"

"That's right. Growing up without a father was hard and learning to try and understand why these people were being like this to me was even harder but I managed. I managed for my mother and me."

Sephiroth felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Cloud was obviously good hearted even a blind person could see that. He had such a rough time growing up and these ignorant, backwater country scum didn't help ease his pain at all. Just when he was going to make an angry remark Cloud surprised him yet again with a wise comment, "It's just how the world is. The world is cruel and no matter what happens life goes on. I mean, you need to have bad times in order to have good ones right?" Cloud smiled reveling perfectly aligned teeth.

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile back. The boy was years beyond his age and even though the moments, as crippling and painful as they might have been, Cloud was able to take his pain and strengthen his soul. Cloud was truly something and by the minutes passing he fell more and more in love with this fascinating soul. "That's quite the statement. Not many can see it the way you do. Most people end up doing stupid things and then blame it on everyone else."

Cloud laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I went through that stage too but my mum she helped me open my eyes and see the truth of things."

"Wow, I wish someone was there like that for me…"

Cloud looked at Sephiroth and then said, "Ok well enough about me tell about you."

Sephiroth was hesitant but then proceeded, "Well to be honest there isn't much to say. I never grew up anyone that treated me like an actual child. I spent most of my childhood locked behind Shinra's walls or in Hojo's lab. The first friends I ever really made were Zack, Angeal, and Genesis."

Sephiroth felt a hollow emptiness fill him. He hoped he didn't sound too bland for Cloud but it was the truth and he would never want to lie to Cloud. Cloud looked at him with those large, jeweled eyes in melancholy. "So you never really had a childhood?"

"Not really, at least if it is considered a childhood it is best considered a rather strange one."

It made more sense to Cloud now. It was no wonder Sephiroth's trio of friends constantly urged him to live a little. The sliver angel never had a break a day in his life. If he could've Cloud would've hugged the man as tight as he could but thoughts like that lived best in his mind. He looked at Sephiroth's expression and how it remained unchanged. "No that's not right."

Once again Sephiroth smiled at Cloud's words. He was one of the only people to speak their mind and tell him that Shinra ruining a good chunk of his life was not okay. The words that came out of Cloud's lips were wise and intelligent but the lips themselves were soft and soft. The very thought of them brought a small tingle of nostalgia.

Cloud looked into dreamy green eyes in understanding and awe. He was falling more and more in love with this man. This man, who got to know Cloud more and he was open about himself as well. Sephiroth, the man that had inspired Cloud to take action but most importantly the man whom he was falling deeply in love with.

xXx

Ok and that's a wrap lol please review it makes me type faster. ;D Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
